Humbaba
Humbaba , also known as Phunbaba, is a recurring enemy in Final Fantasy that first appeared in Final Fantasy III. In earlier games it was a bulky creature with horns, but more recently it became a variant of the Behemoth family. In some appearances, Humbaba can cast higher tier Thunder spells. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Humbabas appear as regular enemies in Doga's Grotto. They pose little threat to the party, although in 3D version their attacks may petrify their opponents. Final Fantasy VI Humbaba is one of several monsters released from their prison after Kefka Palazzo caused the end of the world. He terrorizes the ruined town of Mobliz despite Terra Branford's continuous efforts to slay the beast. In battle, Humbaba can use physical attacks and 1000 Needles, and cast Thundara and Thundaga. It is susceptible to Poison-elemental damage. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Humbaba appears as a member of the Behemoth family. It is fought in the mission M6-6-6 - "The Don's Twilight". Final Fantasy X-2 Humbaba is a member of the Behemoth family appearing as an optional boss on the Thunder Plains during the mission "A Fallen Genius?". It is a strong opponent able to perform several physical abilities, cast Thundara, Thundaga, and Mighty Guard. Humbaba uses Meteor as its final attack. Final Fantasy XI Humbaba is a Notorious Monster and member of the Gigas family. It is resistant to Ice and Lightning, and immune to Bind, Sleep, Gravity. It possesses an innate Ice Spikes effect which cannot be dispelled, has a high rate of Double Attack, and continuously casts Ice Roar below 25% HP. It spawns at the following locations in the Beaucedine Glacier: the small area at (I-7), on the edge of (I-9) and (J-9), roaming around the pond and also on top of the cliff's edge at (G-9) and (G-10), and at (H-8) and (I-8) around the ramp. Final Fantasy XII Humbaba is a giant/behemoth-type enemy. They usually stay in pairs and are fairly strong. Killing Humbabas is one of the ways to acquire Beastlord Horns, an item needed to sell in shop in order to unlock Sagittarius in the bazaar. Final Fantasy XIII Humbaba is a member of the Behemoth family which appears as a Mark and an enemy. When Humbaba looses around half of its HP it will stand up and heal itself, while also getting the ability to hit for more damage. Its chain gauge doesn't reset upon standing on its hindlegs. Final Fantasy XIV Humbaba is a notorious monster encountered in the level 68 FATE "Rattle And Humbaba" in the Peaks, just north of Ala Ghiri. Players must first successfully complete the FATE "Mouth For Water" to trigger it. Players who defeat it and achieve a Gold rating on the FATE will be awarded with a set of Ala Mhigan Barding for their Company Chocobo. It retains its appearance from ''Final Fantasy VI, ''Final Fantasy XV: Episode Gladiolus Humbaba is a boss. Its appearance is a slightly reskinned Red Giant. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Humbaba appears as a member of the Werewolf family. The only Humbaba that appears is part of the First Watch in Brightmoon Tor. It has the Brightmoon Tor secondary ability skillset of Turning. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Final Fantasy VI incarnation of Humbaba appears as a boss in Final Fantasy VI Mobliz. It fights similarly to its Final Fantasy VI incarnation. The Target Score associated with Humbaba requires the player to deal Poison-elemental damage to it. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''Mobius Final Fantasy Humbaba appears as an earth-element ability card. Mobius - Humbaba R3 Ability Card.png|Rank 3 ability card. Mobius - Humbaba R4 Ability Card.png|Rank 4 ability card. Gallery FF3NES-Humbaba.gif|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). Humbaba.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (3D versions). Phunbaba.PNG|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES, PS). Humbaba-ffvi-gba.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). KingBehemoth-ccvii.png|''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. Humbaba ffx-2.jpg|Final Fantasy X-2. Humbaba-ffxii.png|Final Fantasy XII. FFXIII enemy Humbaba.png|Final Fantasy XIII. Humbaba-FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFRK Humbaba FFVI.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Humbaba FFX-2.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFX-2. FFRK Humbaba FFXV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Episode Gladiolus. PFF Humbaba.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' FFVI Etymology Category:Recurring enemies